This invention involves a method of coding gifts and then apprising the child which code identifies that child's gifts. This invention also involves a method of play to allow the child to seek and determine the particular code or codes that have been placed on that child's gifts.
A young child may understand the gift giving process on holidays long before that child is able to read. In a somewhat other vein, older children are unable to wait for the holiday and are tempted to peek inside those packages with their name on them. For all involved, including the parents, even where the child is older, the opening of the gifts is over too quickly leaving the children and the parents unsatisfied.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,876,012 to F. J. Allen, Jr., matching games are described using puzzle pieces which are matched to a game board which identifies a prize on a prize list. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,274,342 to L. D. Ormsby and 2,635,881 to R. B. Cooney describe games, fixtures and word clues on separate pieces of paper. Other games using cards are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,556,528 to James Christopher Spiring; 3,787,050 to Adolph E. Goldfarb; and European Patent Office disclosure number 194-875-A to R. E. Dvorak. U.S. Pat. No. 3,223,421 to P. Hershkowitz describes a color coded game card and U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,987 to George J. Kelly describes a game having position-denoting indicia thereon. A game is described in the 1987 April/May issue of Games Magazine wherein hidden treasure is located using clues in a book and home video.
None of these games or disclosures solve the problems associated with the gift giving process as described above. Further, none of these prior games are directed to that problem nor do they suggest ways of meeting the problems. In addition, none of these games of devices attain the objects of this invention described hereinbelow.